<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schnee in der Sahara by In_Genius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770459">Schnee in der Sahara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Genius/pseuds/In_Genius'>In_Genius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Insecurity, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Genius/pseuds/In_Genius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhengxi entdeckt, dass sein bester Freund in ihn verliebt ist. Aber sind seine eigenen Gefühle nur Freundschaft? Und wenn sie mehr sind, kann er damit leben?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Schnee in der Sahara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>one day</p><p>Die Zimmerdecke starrte ihn trostlos an. Graue Sprenkel auf grauem Grund, selbst den Farben war langweilig. Das Reden und Lachen seiner Mitschüler vertrieb die Ödnis nicht, sondern machte sie deutlich. Sollte er die Schule schwänzen? Zuhause erwarteten ihn ausgelesene Manhuas und ausgespielte Games. Aufregung war ein Fremdwort für sein Leben. Was fing er sonst mit sich an?</p><p>Er sah neben sich. Jianyi schlief auf seinem Tisch, die Seite des Buches klebte an seiner Wange. Sogar sein bester Freund ergab sich der Eintönigkeit. Kein fröhliches Lachen, kein albernes Herumspringen, kein dämlicher Witz. Kein Wunder, dass sich der Tag zog wie altes Kaugummi.</p><p>Er sah Jianyi genauer an. War das wirklich …</p><p>So chaotisch dieser Kerl. Wie kriegt er Reis in seine Haare?, fragte sich Zhengxi.</p><p>Wirklich: In Jianyis Haar klebte ein einzelnes Reiskorn. Es klebte fest an seinem Platz, unbewegt von dem sanften Schwingen der Haarsträhnen. Jeder Atemzug bewegte die Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen und seine Wange streichelten. Jianyis Haar war viel zu lang. Kitzelte es ihn nicht an der Nase? Es sah weich aus. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, dass es im Schein der Sonne funkelte.</p><p>Vorsichtig streckte er seinen Finger aus, denn wecken wollte er ihn nicht. Natürlich blieb es wieder an ihm, Jianyis Schluderei aufzuräumen. Der Junge konnte auch nichts allein.</p><p>Abrupt hielt er inne.</p><p>Sein Finger schwebte in der Luft, nur Millimeter von Jianyis Kopf entfernt. Wenn er ihn nur ein wenig streckte, könnte er das Haar berühren und spüren, ob es wirklich so weich war. Aber er bewegte sich nicht, weder vor noch zurück.</p><p>Ein arktischer Schauer schüttelte seinen Körper. Die anderen starrten ihn kalt an, jeder Blick stach wie ein Eiszapfen. Er fror an seinem Platz fest. Mit jeder neuen Sekunde verwandelte er sich mehr und mehr zu einem Klotz aus Eis. Die Stille im Raum war ebenso leblos wie Permafrost. Atmete er aus, flögen Schneeflocken über die Tische. Jeder Gedanke war tiefgekühlt, für immer frisch und gelähmt.</p><p>Konnte er nicht Dreck von seinem besten Freund pflücken? Sollte er sich nicht darum kümmern, wie sein bester Freund aussah? Konnte Mann nur Dreck von sich selbst pflücken? Seit wann war das Blicke wert? War die Sorge falsch? Oder die Berührung? Ging ihre Freundschaft zu weit? Ging nur er zu weit? Es war nur ein Reiskorn.</p><p>Endlich betrat ihr Lehrer die Klasse und brach das Eis.</p><p>Das Reiskorn war allein in seinen Gedanken. Während er nach vorne starrte und versuchte, die Tafel zu lesen, sah er nur das Bild des Reiskorns in Jianyis Haar. Wie es dort saß und wie es auf seiner funkelnden Haarsträhnenschaukel schwang. Es lachte ihn aus für sein erbärmliches Verhalten. Konnte er nicht einmal ein Reiskorn weg zupfen? Seit wann war er so erbärmlich? Seit wann interessierte ihn, was andere dachten? Seit wann fühlten sich ihre Blicke so eisig an? Seit wann interessierten sich die anderen für das, was er tat? Seit wann mussten die anderen Freundschaft so anstarren? Seit wann war es falsch, mit Jianyi zusammen zu sein? Sein Herz tat weh.</p><p>Endlich läutete es. Betont lässig stand er auf. Nichts war passiert, nichts beschäftigte ihn über Gebühr. Alles war normal: langweilig. Die anderen mussten glauben, er hätte ihre Blicke nicht bemerkt. Als ob ihn ein einfaches Reiskorn aus der Bahn brächte. Lächerlich.</p><p>"Achja, richtig. Du hast Reis in deinen Haaren kleben." Er stopfte das letzte Buch in seinen Rucksack, es wehrte sich. "Du solltest es wegmachen."</p><p>"Achso? Warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt …" Jianyi zupfte an seinen Haaren.</p><p>
  
</p><p>one day</p><p>Scheiße!?, dachte Zhengxi. Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!</p><p>Wieso waren Jianyis Lippen auf seinen? Wieso küsste Jianyi ihn? Vor seiner kleinen Schwester?! Wieso spürte er ihren Herzschlag in seinen Lippen? Ihre Herzen schlugen im gleichen Takt: viel zu schnell. Wieso hörte das kalte Schaudern, das seinen Rücken runter und hoch lief, nicht auf? Wieso waren Jianyis Lippen so weich? Wieso küssten sie sich? Wieso hörten sie nicht auf sich zu küssen?</p><p>Seine Hand bewegte sich viel zu langsam, sie war starr und schwer. Ein Klotz Eis, mehr nicht. Mit aller Kraft wollte er an Jianyis Jacke ziehen, aber er fühlte sich schwach. Warum tat Jianyi ihm das an?</p><p>Endlich lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander, endlich war Jianyi ihm nicht mehr so berauschend nah, endlich schlug seine Faust in Jianyis Gesicht. Seine Hand fühlte nichts, ihm war zu kalt für Schmerz. Ihm war unsagbar kalt.</p><p>"Was machst du da! Bist du verrückt?", schrie er Jianyi an. Wieso küsste er ihn? Jianyi war ihm in die Arme gestolpert. Sie waren beste Freunde. Sie waren Jungs. Sie standen vor seiner kleinen Schwester. Nichts war Grund zu küssen.</p><p>Jianyi lachte wie ein Häufchen Elend. "Haha. Nur ein Witz …" Er sah ihm nicht ins Gesicht. "Was interessiert's dich … Ich geh besser." Jianyi rannte zur Tür hinaus und in den strömenden Regen hinein.</p><p>Er kannte Jianyis Stimme, wenn er scherzte und so klang sie nicht. Das war seine Stimme, wenn es ihm miserabel ging, hundsmiserabel um genau zu sein. Wieso ging ihm der Kuss so nah? Er hatte doch angefangen. Wenn ihm ein Kuss zwischen ihnen nicht gefiel, hätte er nicht damit anfangen sollen. Außerdem war es nicht seine Schwester, die das mitansehen musste. Vor seiner eigenen Familie konnte Jianyi weiterhin so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen.</p><p>Aber sie wüssten es besser.</p><p>Hart biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, aber auch das spürte er nicht. Die Eiseskälte kroch ihm bis in die Haarspitzen und fror jeden Nerv ein. Das einzige, was er noch fühlte, waren Jianyis Lippen auf seinen. Warm, weich, wohl. Noch ein Schneeschauer.</p><p>Er hatte seinen besten Freund geschlagen. Er hatte ihn wegen eines Kusses geschlagen. Ging es Jianyi deswegen schlecht? Wenn der Kuss kein Witz war, aber er ihn dafür schlug …</p><p>Zhengxi lief zur Tür hinaus.</p><p>"Bruder! Wo willst du hin?", rief seine Schwester ihm nach.</p><p>Das könnte er ihr niemals erklären.</p><p>Straßenlaternen spiegelten sich in den Pfützen. Regen fiel in langen Bindfäden vom Himmel. Er hatte nur Augen für Jianyis Rücken. "Warte!", rief er ihm zu. "Hörst du mich? Jianyi!" Seine Beine liefen schneller als bei jedem Sportfest. Mit einem langen Satz sprang er Jianyi an, sie fielen auf den nassen Boden. "Ich will doch nur mit dir reden!", versuchte er sich zu erklären. Obwohl er nicht wusste, wie er all das in Worte fassen sollte.</p><p>"Ein andern Mal …"</p><p>"Jianyi!" Wieso war er nur so stur? Wieso sah er ihn immer noch nicht an? Wieso machte dieser Kuss alles kaputt? "Du … Du magst Männer, oder?" Vielmehr: Mochte Jianyi ihn? War das der Grund für den Kuss? Und warum Jianyi so verletzt aussah?</p><p>"Wovon redest du?" Jianyi stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm. "Nein, das ist nicht …" Ein Schluchzen. Jianyi drehte sich endlich um, sein Gesicht war nass von Regen und Tränen. Seine Augen waren rot und Rotz lief ihm aus der Nase. Wie grässlich musste er sich fühlen? "Denkst du das wirklich? Du denkst, ich mag Männer?"</p><p>Zhengxi befürchtete, Jianyi mochte ihn. Das durfte nicht sein.</p><p>Oder?</p><p>
  
</p><p>one day</p><p>"Hey, wollt ihr auch was trinken gehen?", fragte ein Mitschüler. Er grinste und wuschelte durch Jianyis Haar.</p><p>Hart spürte Zhengxi den Pfeiler in seinem Rücken. Er sah auf seine Hände, die sich ineinander verkeilten.</p><p>"Nee." Neben ihm saß Jianyi entspannt und faul. "Arschloch, fass' meine Haare nicht an."</p><p>Ihr Mitschüler zuckte mit den Schultern und ging mit seinen Freunden weiter. Sein Interesse an Jianyi war offenbar nicht groß. Jianyi hatte besseres verdient.</p><p>Zhengxi schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken. "Ist dein Haar wirklich so weich?", fragte er um sich abzulenken. Es sah weich aus und alle liebten es, Jianyis Haar anzufassen. Nur er hatte es noch nie berührt. Ihm wurde kalt.</p><p>Jianyi zog an seinen Haarsträhnen. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht … Als ich klein war, haben die Leute gern meinen Kopf getätschelt."</p><p>"Aha …?" Zhengxi wusste das. Er erinnerte sich an den kleinen Jianyi: süß und schutzlos. Er würde ihn immer beschützen, hatte er damals gedacht. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinen Armen aus.</p><p>Plötzlich lag ein Funkeln in Jianyis Augen. "Das ist es! Deine Haare sind so wild, weil niemand deinen Kopf getätschelt hat."</p><p>"Hä?" Jianyis Kopf war wild, das war aber auch alles. Er wollte nicht getätschelt werden, sondern des anderen Haar tätsch…</p><p>"Komm, ich helfe dir." Jianyi streichelte tatsächlich Zhengxis Kopf. "Ich tätschle dich, dann werden deine Haare auch ganz weich."</p><p>"Hey, halt! Was machst du da?" Wo Jianyi ihn berührte, wehte eine warme Sommerbrise durch seinen Körper. Als würde der Frost in seinem Herzen tauen und all das Eis und den Schnee zu einem singenden Bach schmelzen. Dieser hatte Jianyis Stimme, die ihm leise verführerische Worte zuflüsterte. Unter der sich endlich auflösenden Schneedecke kam eine fröhliche Blumenwiese zum Vorschein. Die Blüten reckten sich begierig den Sonnenstrahlen entgegen und wo immer das Licht die Erde streichelte, sprossen mehr und mehr Blumen hervor. Sie funkelten wie Jianyi und lachten ihn glücklich an. Alle Farben des Regenbogens tanzten über die Blütenblätter. Der süße Duft seines besten Freundes breitete sich in der Luft und in seiner Nase aus. Jianyis Hände in seinem Haar waren der beste Sommer überhaupt.</p><p>Eine nie gekannte Sehnsucht flammte in ihm auf und fraß sich durch diese sommerliche Idylle.</p><p>"Du Idiot! Lass das!" Er wehrte sich gegen Jianyis Hände. Zusammen verloren sie das Gleichgewicht und fielen längs aus der Deckung des Pfeilers.</p><p>Hinter dem Pfeiler standen ihre Mitschüler und starrten sie an.</p><p>Jianyi lag auf ihm und streichelte ihm weiter durchs Haar. Alles andere schien ihn nicht zu kümmern.</p><p>Zhengxi allerdings sah die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler und sie kümmerten ihn. Sein Inneres erschauderte. Wieder.</p><p>Zwei Jungs sollten einander nicht so nah sein. Zwei Jungs sollten einander nicht so sehr mögen. Zwei Jungs mussten nur Freunde bleiben. Sie würden sonst zum Gespött der Schule werden. Die anderen Schüler würden sie auslachen und anfeinden. Ihre Spinde und Tische würden mit entsetzlichen Phrasen beschmiert und ihre Siebensachen ruiniert werden. Sie würden täglich zusammengeschlagen werden, bestimmt kämen von anderen Schulen extra welche her. Die Lehrer würden ihre Noten entstellen und sie der Schule verweisen.</p><p>Er könnte seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen. Er könnte es ihnen nicht einmal erklären und um Verständnis bitten. Hierfür gäbe es kein Verständnis. Sie würden ihn aus der Familie entfernen, ihn entehren und enterben. Trotzdem müsste seine Familie mit der Schande leben, solch einen Sohn zu haben, denn jeder würde es wissen. Solche Gerüchte setzten sich immer fest. Seine Familie würde genauso ausgegrenzt und schikaniert werden wie er. Das konnte er seiner Familie nicht zumuten.</p><p>
  
</p><p>that day</p><p>"Heute ist Heiligabend. Wie wär's mit einem Schaufensterbummel?", fragte Jianyi. Bei jeder Silbe wandelte sich sein Atem zu puffigen Wölkchen. Seine Nase war von der Winterkälte gerötet. Niedlich.</p><p>"Ohne mich. Ich feiere nicht." Wo kam dieses Wort nur her? Niedlich? Er musste aufhören so über Jianyi zu denken, egal wie sehr es stimmte. Sie konnten nicht zusammen sein. Nein.</p><p>"Es ist ein besonderer Tag. Alle nehmen sich frei, um mit ihren Lieben zu sein." Irgendwie sah Jianyi traurig aus. Nostalgisch? "Ist das nicht schön?"</p><p>Zhengxi wusste, dass sein bester Freund schwierige Familienverhältnisse hatte. Ob er sonst alleine wäre?</p><p>Jianyi legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. "Komm, lass uns gehen."</p><p>"Geh mir nicht auf die Nerven", brummte er. Jianyis Nähe fühlte sich warm an. Das richtige Warm.</p><p>Plötzlich war es kalt in seinem Nacken. Verdammt, Schnee!</p><p>Jianyi presste einen Schneeball in Zhengxis Kragen. "Ein wenig Weihnachtsstimmung", lachte er dabei.</p><p>"Hör auf damit! Arschloch! Das ist schweinekalt!"</p><p>Jianyi lachte einfach und warf ihm einen weiteren Schneeball direkt ins Gesicht.</p><p>"Verdammt." So ein Lachen stand Jianyi viel besser als nostalgisches Stirnrunzeln. "Du wirst untergehen", sagte er voraus. Jianyi würde sehen, was er von seinem Streich hatte. Die Schlacht konnte beginnen! Mit diesem Gedanken warf sich Zhengxi auf seinen besten Freund und zusammen landeten sie in einem Schneehaufen. Die puffigen Wölkchen ihres Atems vermischten sich.</p><p>Natürlich wehrte sich Jianyi, versuchte fortzukommen und Schneebälle in die Hand zu bekommen oder nach ihm zu werfen.</p><p>Doch er hielt ihn an der Jacke fest und bewarf ihn seinerseits mit Schnee, so leicht entkäme er ihm nicht.</p><p>Da riss Jianyi ihn herum. Der Schwung schickte sie beide den verschneiten Wall hinunter. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass es hier hinab ging.</p><p>Sie lachten und keuchten von Anstrengung und Spaß. Im Schnee toben, wie kindisch. Aber schön. Mit Jianyi war es immer albern, aber nie langweilig. Er schaffte es, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen, selbst wenn ihm nicht zu Lachen zu Mute war. Ohne ihn wäre sein Leben grau, aber sein Leben sollte für immer so bunt bleiben.</p><p>Von der Kälte des Schnees glühten auch Jianyis Wangen rot. Aber Zhengxi konnte nur daran denken, wie gerne er ihn noch einmal küssen würde. Er wollte Jianyi näher sein.</p><p>"Schau", wisperte Jianyi.</p><p>Weit vor ihnen lag der Markt mit seinen glitzernden Weihnachtslichtern. Sie sahen aus wie Sterne in der Nacht, hingen an den Tannenbäumen und glühten selig. Dazwischen das bunte Leuchten der Stadt, heute wirkte selbst das festlich. Vom Himmel fielen friedlich Schneeflocken, als wären es Glühwürmchen. Sie tanzten zu den fernen Klängen der Weihnachtslieder, besinnlich.</p><p>Er sah zu Jianyi und lächelte. In den Augen seines besten Freundes spiegelte sich das Bild des Marktes und auf dem Gesicht stand kindliche Freude über so viel Festlichkeit. Wie eine kitschige Postkarte.</p><p>Unvermittelt spürte Zhengxi den Wunsch, den Heiligen Abend mit seinem Lieben zu verbringen.</p><p>Die Hitze dieses Gedankens stieg ihm in die Wangen. Sowas durfte er sich nicht wünschen!</p><p>Dennoch wünschte er sich genau dieses: mit Jianyi dieses Fest verleben, das für Familie und Liebe stand. Mit wem sonst? Sie könnten gemütlich durch die Stadt schlendern und die Schaufenster bestaunen, vielleicht fanden sie noch kleine Geschenke füreinander, dann könnten sie gemeinsam kochen und gemütlich unter einer Decke den Abend ausklingen lassen. Vielleicht würde er Jianyi sogar eines seiner Games spielen lassen, weil Weihnachten war. Nicht aufregend, sondern zusammen.</p><p>Das klang nicht anders als ihre übliche gemeinsame Zeit. Auch als Freunde schlenderten sie durch die Stadt, aßen zusammen, faulenzten auf dem Sofa und stritten über seine Games. Konnten sie dann nicht nur Freunde sein? Zusammen waren sie sowieso als beste Freunde. Das musste doch reichen. Wieso reichte das nicht?</p><p>Er sah Jianyi an, sein Blick lag nur auf den schmalen Lippen, die langsam bläulich schimmerten. Er wollte ihnen wieder einheizen.</p><p>Deswegen.</p><p>"Ist was?", fragte Jianyi.</p><p>Er fühlte sich ertappt. "Es ist schweinekalt, wir sollten endlich nach Hause gehen." Jianyi durfte von seinen Fantasien nichts wissen. Erst recht nicht nach seiner fäustlichen Antwort auf den Kuss. Jianyi würde ihm seinen Sinneswandel nie glaube.</p><p>Er glaubte ihn doch selbst nicht! Das änderte nur nichts an dem glühenden Verlangen auf seinen Lippen. Er wollte. Er musste. Es war unsagbar schwer, sich zu zügeln. Wie sollte er weiterleben, wenn er diesen heißen Stürmen nicht nachgeben durfte?</p><p>Unmöglich.</p><p>Jianyi stand auf und hielt ihm seine Hand helfend hin. "Hast ja recht."</p><p>Des anderen Hand in seiner fühlte sich warm an, trotz der Kälte der Schneeballschlacht. Das richtige Warm, das von Innen kam und die Seele wärmte. Er wollte öfter so fühlen.</p><p>Sie wussten beide, wie sehr dieser ihn mochte. Aber würde er wirklich fröhlich reagieren? Nichts war Garantie.</p><p>
  
</p><p>one day</p><p>"Jianyi … Ich …" Zhengxi starrte die Wand des Krankenhauszimmers an. Grau. In der Nacht war alles grau. "Ich will dich sehen." Jianyi leuchtete auf seinem Handy, er legte auf. Der Verband um seinen Kopf juckte, aber Jianyi war jede Prügel wert.</p><p>Wieder spürte er diese Sehnsucht in seiner Brust züngeln. Dieser heiße Wunsch brannte in ihm und äscherte jedes andere Gefühl ein. Wüst walzte der heiße Orkan durch sein Herz. Zurück blieb nur die sehnsuchtsvolle Leere. Heißer Boden in dem keine Blüten mit Jianyis Lachen mehr wuchsen und kein Bach mit reizenden Worten mehr floss. Jedes neue Mal war stürmischer als zuvor. Ein loderndes Vakuum.</p><p>Er schluchzte unter dem Schmerz.</p><p>Er wünschte, er hätte bei ihrem Kuss anders reagiert. Wie hatte er Jianyi ins Gesicht schlagen können? Was für ein schrecklicher Freund er war. Jetzt vermisste er Jianyis Lippen auf seinen. Sie fühlten sich überhitzt und trocken an.</p><p>Gleichzeitig spürte er wieder die Kälte in sich hochkriechen. Seine Schwester hatte sie gesehen und er konnte keine ihrer Fragen beantworten. Ihr Blick stach wie tausend Eiskristalle.</p><p>Ihm war heiß und kalt, als fröre und brennte er gleichzeitig. Es schmerzte, Jianyi zu vermissen, und es schmerzte, bei ihm zu sein. Ihm drehte sich der Kopf, alles war konfus und surreal. Wie Schnee in der Sahara.</p><p>Er schloss die Augen und wünschte.</p><p>Als er sie wieder öffnete, saß Jianyi an seinem Bett. "Du bist gekommen. Warum hast du nicht mal geklopft?"</p><p>Jianyis Gesicht war in der Bettdecke vergraben.</p><p>Er strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. Es war wirklich so weich. "Hey Jianyi, wein nicht gleich. Fühlst du dich etwa schuldig?"</p><p>Jianyi sah auf, ein merkwürdiges Grinsen im Gesicht: "Natürlich nicht … du Arschloch." Dann sprang er ihm ins Bett.</p><p>"Scheiße, verdammt!", schrie er flüsternd. Dann schlug er dem anderen ins Gesicht. Das hatte er sich nicht gewünscht.</p><p>Jianyi rieb sich seine Wange und saß neben ihm auf dem Bett. "Ich hab sogar mein Kissen mitgebracht. Normalerweise mögen Kranke Gesellschaft."</p><p>"Nebenan steht noch ein Bett", brummte Zhengxi. "Außerdem bin ich morgen schon wieder draußen. Wofür zum Henker brauche ich da dich?"</p><p>"Klar …" Jianyi legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. "Erinnerst du dich, als ich bei dir übernachtet habe? Du hast gegen mich verloren und jetzt schuldest du mir einmal 'tu, was er sagt'."</p><p>Wie könnte er jene Nacht vergessen. Er träumte noch heute davon, nicht gerade jugendfrei. "Letztes Mal? …" Er versuchte unwissend zu klingen. Welchen Befehl würde Jianyi ihm geben? Er ahnte nichts Gutes. In seiner Brust wütete ein Schneesturm unter praller Wüstensonne.</p><p>"Versuch nicht dich rauszureden. Keine Sorge, es wird nicht das, was du denkst."</p><p>Wusste Jianyi, was er dachte? Könnte er es ihm dann sagen? Er wusste es nämlich nicht. Vielleicht so etwas wie: Nein. Doch. Nein. Doch …</p><p>"Nur einmal", wisperte Jianyi. Er legte die Arme um ihn.</p><p>Zhengxi spürte die Arme um sich, wie sie ihn fest an Jianyi drückten. Plötzlich hörte der Sturm auf, die Sommerbrise war zurück. Sanft legte sich Ruhe über seine Gedanken und das Gefühl von Heimat kehrte in seine Glieder ein. Hier wollte er sein. Lachen und Frohsinn kehrten mit jeder Blüte zurück, der Bach plätscherte gemütlich durch die Landschaft seiner Gefühle und glättete die Wogen. Jianyis Arme um seinen Körper waren warm, eine wohltuende Wärme und er schloss die Augen, um die Nähe seines besten Freundes mehr zu genießen. Vielleicht war es falsch, wie sehr sie einander mochten, aber es war die Wahrheit. Es war die einzige Wahrheit, die zählte.</p><p>"Ich bin dankbar, dich zu kennen."</p><p>
  
</p><p>that day</p><p>Als er stand, ließ er Jianyis Hand nicht los. Er wollte diese Wärme nicht schon wieder vermissen. Er wollte sie nie mehr vermissen. Jianyi sollte immer bei ihm sein. Konnten sie das als beste Freunde erreichen? Würde er das ertragen oder unter der Hitze seiner Gefühlswüste schmelzen?</p><p>Würde Jianyi das ertragen? Dieser musste sich ebenso fühlen wie er, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Sehnsucht, Freundschaft und Angst. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er längst abgewiesen worden war.</p><p>Er war ein schlechter Freund. Nicht nur ließ er Jianyi mit diesen zu einem schrecklichen Wirrwarr fusionierten Gefühlen allein, er hatte ihn abgewiesen und so alles zu Schmerz gemacht. Wie konnte er das seinem besten Freund antun?</p><p>"Xixi?" Jianyis Stimme war leise.</p><p>Er sah auf. "Ich …" Als Kind hatte er geschworen, Jianyi immer zu beschützen und immer für ihn da zu sein. Was tat er jetzt? Er könnte Jianyi glücklich machen, alles was es brauchte, waren drei ehrliche Worte von ihm. Er musste es ihm sagen. Jianyi musste es wissen. Er wollte mit ihm zusammen sein. Alles andere würden sie zusammen überstehen, wie sie es immer schon getan hatten. Er würde ihn schon glauben machen und endlich wieder dieses überschwänglich fröhliche Strahlen in Jianyis Gesicht sehen.</p><p>Ein Klacks.</p><p>"Jianyi, ich …", fing er an. Warte, er musste diese drei Worte irgendwie einleiten. Er konnte nicht aus heiterem Himmel sagen, dass er Jianyi liebte, das brauchte eine Erklärung.</p><p>Wie erklärte man Liebe?</p><p>"Weißt du, seit ein paar Wochen …" In der Schule lernten sie, man solle nicht beim Ei anfangen. Wo war der richtige Anfang? "Also … Im Krankenhaus, da wollte ich …" Nein, so dächte Jianyi noch, er wäre nicht verliebt, sondern krank. "Erinnerst du dich an den Ku…" Das konnte er nicht sagen! Über den Tag hatten sie seitdem nie wieder geredet. Jianyi hatte geweint, daran brauchte er sicherlich keine Erinnerung. "Was ich meine, ist …" Was meinte er denn?</p><p>Wenn er das nur wüsste. Er seufzte.</p><p>Jianyi drückte seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. "Sag es einfach, du nimmst sonst auch kein Blatt vor den Mund."</p><p>Zhengxi sah auf ihre Hände, die einander immer noch hielten. Es waren nur drei Wörter, das konnte so schwer nicht sein.</p><p>"Hast ja recht." Er atmete noch einmal tief ein. Es waren nur drei kleine Wörter: Ich liebe dich. Simpel. Wieso war das jetzt so schwer?</p><p>Jianyi sah ihn abwartend an.</p><p>Das machte es nur schwerer. "Guck weg."</p><p>"Hä?" Natürlich verstand Jianyi nicht. Wie sollte er?</p><p>"Ich …", fing er wieder an, aber dabei blieb es auch jetzt. Gab es einen anderen Weg, Jianyi seine Gefühle begreiflich zu machen? … Ein Kuss. Das könnte funktionieren.</p><p>Er legte seine Hände an Jianyis Wangen. Einen Moment lang sah er seinem besten Freund in die Augen. Ja, er war entschlossen. Dann beugte er sich vor und ihre Lippen berührten sich. Es war warm, die richtige Art von Wärme. Es war wohl, als würde es immer ein Happy End geben. Es war ruhig, als würden nur sie zwei existieren. Es war richtig.</p><p>Nach dem Kuss lächelte er. "Ich liebe dich."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>